Hannah Snow
Hana of the Three Rivers is an old soul who has been around since the beginning of time. She has lived many lives, has had many names but in her current life, she is Hannah Snow – an all American, sixteen-year-old girl with long, straight blonde hair, grey eyes, and a strawberry-coloured birthmark on her left cheek. Hannah goes to see a psychologist about notes she has recently been writing to herself, foretelling her death before her seventeenth birthday. The psychologist suggests hypnosis. From this, Hannah learns of her first life as Hana of the Three Rivers. Her hypnosis is cut short but later that night, a man Hannah recognises from her age regression, approaches her in her backyard. He says he is Thierry Descouedres, her soulmate. Thierry also tells Hannah she has been reincarnated many times. Hannah believes Thierry is telling the truth and, when they touch, Hannah feels the electricity generated by their touch. But their intimate moment is short-lived when Hannah has another vision – of Thierry killing her in all her previous lives. Hannah warns Thierry to stay away from her. She receives another visit – this time from Maya. Maya has come to tell Hannah Thierry will attempt to kill her again. Hannah thanks Maya for the information and just as Maya leaves, Thierry reappears – this time trying to stab Hannah. She is able to fight him off but when Thierry approaches her the next night, Hannah is prepared for an attack. Instead, Thierry tells her if she wants him to leave, he will. She does, and he leaves. Wanting to know more about Hana of the Three Rivers, Hannah undergoes hypnosis again. This time she sees the full story. Hana of the Three Rivers feels for a man who has been captured by the tribe men, who found him sucking blood from a child. In his eyes, Hana sees pain. She decides to let him go but the tribe people attempt to capture him again, jabbing him with spears. The man lashes out at every body until he sees he has hurt the girl who tried to help him. He touches her on her left cheek, leaving a smear of blood on it. Hannah recognises the man as Thierry. She also has a vision of Maya changing her form to appear as Thierry. Maya then approaches Hannah in all of her previous lives and pretends to be Thierry. As they embrace, Maya kills her. Hannah now knows she has been fooled. She goes to Las Vegas in search of Thierry. She is staying at his mansion – waiting for him to get back from a business trip – when Maya kidnaps her. Maya takes Hannah to a secluded cave where she spends the next few days exchanging blood with Hannah. She tells Hannah vampires can’t be reincarnated and without Hannah, Thierry will forever be miserable. Lucky for Hannah that Thierry finds her. Maya refuses to let both Hannah and Thierry escape though, forcing Hannah to stake her in the heart. Hannah and Thierry rekindle their relationship. Hannah also celebrates her seventeenth birthday.